


In The Trailer

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, prompt fics, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah enjoys early mornings alone in the make-up trailer with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Three-Sentence Ficathon, hosted by Rthstewart at Dreamwidth during February 2015.
> 
> Prompt from Lbilover: LOTR RPS, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood, alone in the makeup trailer.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/No%20Sense%20Elijah.jpg.html)

It's Elijah's favorite part of the day, being alone in the trailer with Sean before the makeup wizards get there and begin the lengthy and often tedious process of turning them into hobbits. 

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/No%20Sense%20At%20All%20Smaller.jpg.html)

On some mornings they chat, discussing the scenes they will film today, or more personal things like home and family, but on other mornings the trailer is quiet while Sean has coffee and reads the paper or one of the many books he's brought to New Zealand and Elijah unobtrusively watches him.

It's these quiet mornings that Elijah likes the best because while the two of them share the trailer, away from the world, he can allow himself to imagine sharing a life with Sean and spending quiet mornings like this with him every day for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
